Jealousy, Love or Hate
by Ms.Forest
Summary: Peter Pevensie is given a month to figure out his feelings for a certain Telmarine prince. Will he come forward or will his fear of rejection keep him from doing so? SLASH
1. First Meeting

**A/N: **My first Narnia story. This first chapter is mostly the scenes from the movie, but that will change throughout the story. And I've taken some liberties while writing these scenes. There will be slash in later chapters, hence the M-rating.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "The Chronicles of Narnia". I wish I did...

**Summary:** Peter Pevensie is given a month to figure out his feelings for a certain Telmarine prince. Will he come forward or will his fear of rejection keep him from doing so?

**Chapter 1: First meeting**

Peter Pevensie were awakened by the soft thuds of his youngest sister' steps. The steps were almost inaudible over the crackle of the fire dying out. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better off it. Who knew what kind of creatures might be lurking around these woods at night. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, his siblings and friend, in case there was something unfriendly out there.

"Lucy." He sighed. Hadn't that girl learned anything from the incident with the bear by the river? Apparently not. Peter rolled his eyes as he followed his sister quietly.

He watched her as she stopped and touched a tree.

"Wake up," she said, her eyes sad, somehow she knew they wouldn't. Peter's chest tightened and he lay his forehead against the tree he hid behind. Why had these terrible things happened to the land he loved? How could Aslan have let it happen? He shook his head. It was stupid to dwell on questions he would never get the answer to, nor ever understand. It was childish, and he wasn't a kid anymore. At least, he didn't want to be.

A grunt pulled him out of his head and into reality. He looked around for the source of the sound. His eyes widened as he saw the minotaur walking between the trees only a few yards from where Lucy stood. Peter crouched down and crept as quietly as he could over to his sister.

"Aslan?" Lucy said, oblivious to the danger approaching. A hand covered her mouth and she was pulled down behind a rock. Relief rushed through her as she looked into her oldest brother's ice blue eyes. Peter removed his hand from Lucy's mouth and put a finger to his own lips, telling her to stay quiet. He walked out from their cover and drew his sword as he made his way over to the minotaur. The former king of Narnia raised his sword, ready to strike.

-

"Well done, all of you." The Telmarine prince looked at the different creatures around him. The creatures who were willing to risk their lives to help him get his throne back.

"How much weapons and armour did we get?" Caspian asked the brave and honorable centaur named Glenstorm. The centaur took a few steps forward.

"We have enough for at least two regiments, your majesty." Caspian nodded shortly. " And how much blood was shed?" During the hectic event the prince hadn't been able to keep an eye on anyone else than himself.

"None of..." The centaur was cut of by Caspian. "What was that?" he whispered.

Truffelhunter, the small badger who had saved Caspian's life, stuck his nose in the air. He sniffed for a few seconds before he caught the scent of whatever had made the noise.

"Humans," he said, worried. Caspian's eyes widened and he took a deep breath, bracing himself for a fight. He gestured for the centaur to follow him but stay hidden.

A flimmer of silver reflecting the sun caught Caspians attention and he saw a young man stepping carefully over the uneven ground. "Oh, no you don't" Caspian whispered to himself when realised the man was going to attack one of his men. Or rather one of his minotaurs, but either way, he wouldn't have it. He raised his own sword and leapt out in front of the other male, throwing him of balance when their swords met.

Peter quickly regained his balance and lashed out after his opponent. Their swords met again with a clank of metal. The brunet blocked a strike, but couldn't pull his sword up fast enough to block the next. Peter took this opportunity to hit Caspian in the mouth with the hilt.

He staggered and had to take a few step backwards. Peter followed, raised his hand to hit again, but again he was blocked by the young prince. This time Caspian made a mistake, he let his sword touch Peter's so that the blond just had to pull his arm down to whip the blade out of Caspian's hand.

Though in a lack of weapon, the brunet didn't give up. He easily dodged the other's blows, backing up against a tree. Caspian ducked as Peter' sword came almost flying towards him, and the movement payed off. The blade got stuck in the tree, just as he had hoped it would. He straightened out, feeling vulnerable crouching down, and kicked the blond, causing him to loose his grip on the hilt. Caspian spun around and started tugging at the sword, using all his strength on loosening it.

Meanwhile, Peter picked up a rock and ran forward to hit the other over the head. A cry, pleading them to stop, made the two fighter's look in direction of Lucy.

Peter looked at his younger sister, terrified. He hadn't heard what she was saying, he only heard her shout and was afraid that she might be in danger. During the fight he hadn't been thinking. This scared him. He had just followed his instinkt, which was, at that moment, inflicting as much pain as he could to his opponent. He had not been thinking of protecting his younger sister, as he had always done before.

Had he really changed that much?

The roar of a tiger made him snap out of his thoughts. All around him animals, centaurs and fauns emerged. His eyes widened and he turned back to the brunet in front of him. "Prince Caspian?" he asked, hesitantly.

The Telmarine narrowed his eyes at the other man. _"The man" _Caspian mentally snorted at the sight in front of him. He wasn't more a man than Caspian himself was, maybe he just seemed older because of his skills at fighting or the aura of authority around him. "Yes, and who are you?"

Before the blond could answer, someone shouted "Peter". It was a girl's voice, but it was not the same girl who had spoken earlier. This one was older and beside her stood a younger boy. Siblings, Caspian assumed. Wait a minute, four siblings and one of them was named Peter. Hadn't doctor Cornelius told him about the _"Kings and Queens of Old"? _

Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and, of course, King Peter the Magnificent.

It couldn't be.

He looked at the sword in his hand. A lion's head decorated the handle. It had to be.

"High King Peter?" He breathed. Caspian found himself slightly astonished by the view in front of him. He had heard many great things about the High King, but he never expected him to be so handsome, and he certainly expected him to be older.

"I believe you called," Peter replied, looking into Caspian's eyes. They were the most beautiful color of brown he had ever seen, and he felt like he could drown in them. He caught himself wanting to look into them and find fondness, perhaps even love. Not skepticism like now.

The blond felt a jolt of guilt as he saw the cut in the other's lips. A flaw on those full and inviting lips. No, what was he thinking. He shouldn't be looking at Caspian's lips. They were both guys, it was wrong to think of him like that.

"Well, yes, but I thought you'd be older." The brunet spoke only to the High King. He had forgotten about the others at the moment his and Peter's gaze locked. It was like it was only him and Peter. Caspian almost groaned at the tone in his voice. He hadn't intended it to come out like that, and it was easy to misinterpret the meaning of it.

"Well if you like, we can come back in a few years," Peter said. Anger flared up inside him and he felt a strong urge to hurt the other boy again. Who did he think he was, talking to the High King like that?

"No, it's just, you're not exactly what I expected," Caspian replied. Peter didn't say anything, only glared at the prince.

Edmund knew his brother well enough to know when it was best to distract him, and this was one of those times. "Could you take us to your camp? We want to help," he requested.

Caspian looked at the younger boy briefly. "Of course, my King," he said. "Follow me." His attention was once again focused on Peter.

-

Peter and Caspian walked side by side through the forest. Caspians attempts of making conversation had been dismissed by a grunt or a shrug from the other boy. He eventually gave up and sighed. The brunet glanced at the former king and couldn't help but wonder if he had made a huge mistake with blowing the horn. He knew that Peter was the High King and all, but he couldn't expect to take control of everything. Especially not after he abandoned Narnia in the first place. Caspian felt the anger building up inside and clenched his hands into fists. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

It was stupid of him to be so angry. After all, Peter hadn't done anything wrong. He was just here to help. And though Caspian would never admit it, he needed help. He sighed again, heavier this time.

"Something wrong?" Susan, who had caught up with the two boys asked. Caspian was startled and nearly tripped over some loose roots. For a moment there was a smirk on Peter's lips, but it quickly disappeared and the king's lips was once again pursed into a tight line. The brunet sent a glare towards the other male before he turned to Susan and forced a smile.

"No, nothing," he answered, his voice flat. He could tell she wasn't convinced by the look in her eyes. She smiled sweetly and, much to Caspian' surprise, blushed slightly. He was relieved when the girl didn't ask further questions and they continued walking in silence until they reached the end of the woods.

-

Peter was amazed by the lanscape laid out in front of him.

"Our camp is over there." Caspian pointed at a cave entrance on the other side of the field, behind a square of ruins.

"Well, let's get going then. We have no time to waste," Peter said and started walking towards the cave.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you not? Anyway, please review. It would be nice with some constructive critique, since it would help me improve my writing. If you have any ideas, tell me and I'll try include it in the story. **

**That's all for now! **


	2. Realizations

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update guys. I've just been really busy with school and theater practice and friends. I know you don't care about all that, but I'm telling you anyways. Thanks for all reviews, alerts, and favorites. I know you want to get on to the story, so here we go. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "The Chronicles of Narnia". I wish I did...

**Summary:** Peter Pevensie is given a month to figure out his feelings for a certain Telmarine prince. Will he come forward or will his fear of rejection keep him from doing so?

**Chapter 2: Realizations**

The centaurs raised their swords, forming an arch over the path that lead down into the cave. The Pevensies stopped, trying to take it all in. Peter looked at Lucy and saw joy in her eyes. It had been a while since he last saw her like that. When he thought about it, he hadn't seen her like that since they left Narnia. Ever since that time she hadn't been herself. She hadn't been the Lucy he knew, the talkative and always happy Lucy. He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed.

On the other side of him, Susan stood. She had also changed, he noticed. Her looks, of course, was the look of a young woman, rather than a girl, but she behaved much more like an adult. The fact that she had once been a queen had affected her greatly.

It was really true what Aslan had said; _"__Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen"_

The same saying applied to Edmund. He was much more calmer, he were no longer the brat he had been before. Peter understood why he had been called "Edmund the just", because that is how he was. He served justice to everyone and helped where help was needed. He now looked after his siblings, even though not all of them wanted to be looked after.

Peter sighed, realizing how awful he had treated Edmund and the others. How distant he had been the last year. He felt terrible about it. He hadn't even noticed how his sisters and brother had changed. He had only been thinking of himself, feeling sorry for himself.

-

Caspian walked a few paces behind the Kings and Queens as they entered the cave. His gaze were locked on Peter. He had no idea why, but he couldn't look away from the other boy. He was completely mesmerized by him.

Lost in thought, Caspian didn't see where he was going and walked straight into Peter. The blond spinned around an glared at Caspian.

"Watch where you're going," he said.

The brunet was startled by the High King's tone. He seemed really irritated, almost angry. All Caspian had done was bump into him and now he looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of the Telmarine prince. He clenched his hands into fists at his side and bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, my king," Caspian said through gritted teeth.

Peter merely glanced at him, arrogantly, before stalking down the corridor leading to the room with the stone table. Caspian sighed. He didn't understand what the High King had against him. A hand on his shoulder made him realise he wasn't alone, like he thought.

"Don't mind him," Susan said gently, walking past Caspian. She turned to him with a smile on her lips and gestured for him to follow her. "We shouldn't keep Peter waiting,"

He forced a smile and hesitantly followed her.

-

Voices were heard through the opening... Caspian recognized Reepicheep's chivalrous voice mixed with Glenstorm's deep one. The minoutaurs and centaurs snorted in agreement or disagreement, Caspian did not know. He heard Lucy's soft voice, thick with fear, begging for an other solution.

Caspian swallowed with great difficulty. He felt horrible for putting his people and, most importantly, his friends in danger. This was all his fault. All the pain and sorrow his people would have to suffer was because of him.

Truffelhunter was constantly telling him that every Narnian were pleased with his arrival and that they would do anything to help him get his throne and their land back. They trusted him as their leader.

Caspian tried his best to have faith, but that was easier said than done. At least until this morning. Now that the "Kings and Queens of Old" had return and offered him their help, he looked at the battle to come a little more optimistically. He didn't feel so lonely anymore. He felt more confident. This struck him as weird. He thought he'd be more unsure, standing side by side with the kings and queens. He thought he'd be scared of what they'd think of him and that his fear would paralyze him from doing his duties and protect his people. But what he was feeling was quite the opposite. He found himself wanting to prove that there was more to him than met the eye. He wanted to lead his people to victory. To make as few as possible of them suffer in the process. But most of all he wanted Peter to be proud of him.

"Shouldn't we listen to what Caspian has to say about all of this?" Susan's gentle voice asked the frustrated High King.

Peter gave his sister a dark look before he turned to Caspian. "What do you think?" He snapped and crossed his arms.

Caspian's mind went blank. The sight in front of him made it difficult to think; Peter's ice blue eyes, his beautiful blonde hair and amazing body.

"Well?" Peter said impatiently. "Eh," Caspian stalled, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," the blonde interrupted the brunet's thoughts, or rather his lack of thoughts at the moment.

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle," Caspian replied as he regained his brain function.

"There's always a first time," Peter said and shrugged. The prince couldn't help but getting distracted by the other male's eyes yet again. He did not what it was, but something just made him want to look into those eyes all day long. Caspian felt like he could see the High King's soul in them. He could easily distinguish every emotion, but there was something he could not quite place.

The conversation envolved into a big argument. It seemed like every person had a different idea of what they should do. But the decision was eventually made, and they chose, much to Caspian's dismay, to go with Peter's plan. To raid the castle.

-

Peter was furious. He walked towards the cave entrance with angry steps. He didn't want to look at the people waiting for him there. How could he possibly tell them he had made the wrong decision and led their husbands, fathers and sons into a certain death. There was no way he would ever admit to his mistake.

-

Lucy ran towards the returning raiders. She couldn't believe so few of them were coming back. She fought back the tears, trying to be strong. After all, she hadn't lost the most important people in her life, the people she loved the most.

"What happened?" she asked her oldest brother. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Peter wasn't the person who cried often; Lucy could count the times she'd seen him cry on one hand.

Peter gritted his teeth, deciding what to tell her. "Ask him!" he said and turned around, pointing a finger accusingly at Caspian.

The High King could vaguely hear his sister's warning, but he didn't care.

"Me?" Caspian asked, puzzled. "You could have called it off, there was still time."

"No, there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive now," the blonde answered, his voice nearly breaking.

"And if you'd just stay here like I suggested, they definitely would be," Caspian raised his voice. He didn't understand why Peter suddenly blamed it all on him. Yes, he might not have done exactly what he was told to, but he was not the reason for all the lost lives.

"You called us, remember," Peter replied, his voice a little softer.

"My first mistake." The prince's voice was cold as ice. If Peter was going to play mean, so could he.

"No, your first mistake was to think you could lead these people," Peter said and turned around, heading for the cave. Somehow he felt bad for saying that. He didn't think he had any reason to, but he still did.

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." He knew it wasn't right of him to say that. He knew they didn't mean to leave Narnia, Susan had told him everything. But it was the only thing he could think of that would really hurt the High King.

And apparently it worked because the blonde drew his sword. The brunet easily drew his own sword, but Peter didn't even attempt to strike, he just stopped in his tracks. He swallowed thickly as he looked at the other male.

Suddenly he didn't want to fight with the Prince anymore. He didn't want to hurt him physically or with mean words. He couldn't understand where this feeling came from. The feeling of butterflies in his stomach every time he laid eyes on the Telmarine. His heart speeding up every time they bumped into each other.

But now it was worse than it had ever been. The only thing he wanted to do was kissing him. To tangle his fingers into the Prince's thick, gorgeous hair. To explore every

inch of the brunet's muscular body. Hear him moan the High King's name as he came.

Peter shook his head. Where were these thoughts coming from. These wrong thoughts.

He glanced one last time at Caspian before he strolled of into the cave.

**A/N:** That's it. Sorry again for the long wait. I hoped you liked it, and I'll try to be faster with the updates, but I can't promise anything. I will probably be as slow as usual...

Until next time. Take care.

Love Ya'll!!


End file.
